Thorn
by Honey in the Sunshine
Summary: "But if I am not mistaken, mademoiselle, you are not a musketeer" asked D'Artagnan, watching me closely. I half smiled him, for he was not the first one asking me that question. "That is because the King does not believe a woman can wear the Fleur de lis. But we made a bet, me and His Majesty, and if I can get him to change his mind then he will allow me to enlist".
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Obviously i do not own the Musketeers, otherwise i would be Alexandre Dumas and, furthermore, dead. Or i would be the Bbc, and in that case i would be working on new episodes, instead of writing fanfics :)

_Guys, this is my first fanfic in english so please, be kind! I know there will be mistakes, i did my best but i don't have a beta, and i don't know if i was able to write it down properly. It's a multichapter story and the plot is not really original, as you can see by the prologue, but i love it, i spent a lot of time writing it ad i think it's not that bad. I'm also working on a collection of drabbles, you know, with slice of life moments, some fluff, some romance, angst... if you have any suggestion about situations you would like to read, please, write me, i will probably post the first one in a few days. Ok, that's all, thank you! Let me know if you liked this first chap or if you think it was a waste of time!_

**Chapter 1**

Fog was clouding the wood like a dream. While riding my horse i could clearly see tree trunks, part of the leafy tops, evergreen… but the soil and the sky were… bleary. Besides, i was moving fast, as fast as i could, that if i was caught i would not even be allowed to dismount, they would kill me on the spot, so it was all the more harder to distinguish what was around me. I felt the air slap my flushed face with adrenaline, yes, and the smell of rain and wet earth penetratig my nostrils, but it was a thought that lingered in my mind without any attention, because riding and avoid being hit by a stray bullet were my first priorities. I really didn't want to be killed at all, for that matter, and then I brought with me something that was worth the risk I was in. Something for which I was ready to die.

Paris was not far.

Maybe half an hour ride? Something more? But i was tired. _Exhausted_. And injuried. My chest was hurting so much that i probaby had a broken rib, and so was hurting my lip, that those bastards had split with a good fist. But i felt pain at my wrists too, bound togheter so tightly that the rope had cut deep in my flash, and my neck, wrapped by another rope prevously connected to a brick wall, throbbed, making it difficult for me to simply breathing.

I could hear them shouting.

Behind me, i mean.

In six were following me on horseback, and I heard them call me, order me to stop, shoot me.

I cursed between my teeth, I had just one shot in each of my two guns, so how to eliminate the others? How to get in Paris _alive_?

My vision was clouded.

I felt faint. In fact, I really wanted to faint. It had been of the hardest weeks of my life, even if my live had never been properly peaceful. And yet ... I could not let me do that. _Absolutely_.

So, keeping myself anchored to the saddle with a knee around the pommel, I just turned around and fired, a flash of exultation when i heard a scream, followed by a thud. I let go of the first gun letting it slip in the pocket of the saddle bag, and i took the second one. Again, I aimed, and fired. Another good shot. Another man dropping to the ground.

Unfortunately, now I was unarmed. With my hands tied in front of me, riding a horse, I was fairly sure i could not reallt recharge, and certainly I was not in condition to defend myself otherwise. What to do?

I had no chance to think about anything else, though. Because right then my horse stumbled on something, a natural obstacle I think, and I fell down, hard, the collision with the grass so violent that i immediately lost consciousness, the last memory, a sharp pain in my left temple.

But, perhaps thanks to adrenaline, I was not unconscious for long.

And while I regained my senses ... I felt something odd. Gunshots. But from the wrong direction.

I felt the ground vibrate with horse hoofs, and cries, and blades that clash.

Then, finally, _silence_.

I tried hard to open my eyes then, wondering why I was still alive, but there, defenseless, lying on the ground covered by my gray cloak and hood, I had not the strength to do anything. My body felt so heavy ...

It was someone else to do that for me.

I heard men's voices, deep voices, getting closer and closer to me, and then the rustle of cloth that slides on a body, the sound of the leather that tends, the tinkle of a sword.

And _hands_. They were incredibly strong even if felt them grabbing me with unexpected delicacy, and before i could react I was lifted off the ground, leaning against a stone arm, a gloved hand that moved a lock of hair from my face.

"Milady? Can you hear me?"

To whom belonged to that voice? Other assailants? Because I had never heard it before.

"Is she unconscious?"

A second voice, different from the first.

"I'm afraid she get wounded by falling from her horse."

Another voice, another a man. He was the mysterious individual who held me close.

I had to move, react, understand who I was dealing with. The stakes were too high to desist.

The effort was almost too much to bear. It seemed to take years to lift my eyelids, so heavy like they were made of stone, the first voice asking me again if I could hear them, and it was with a flash of satisfaction that i finally managed to open my eyes, blinking a few times before i could focus on the four men crouched around me.

They were handsome.

_Very much._

A dark-haired, dark skinned men, maybe in his late twenties, with eyes the color of the earth, short black hair and a powerful figure. To his right there was a very handsome young men, maybe a couple years younger, with brown hair, beard and mustache, and a garment of cured leather, elegant. He was saying something to his companions, but i was too confused to understand. A third young man, the one who supported me, then, had icy eyes, impassive expression, and a beauty ... more authoritative. He was really… _captivating_ with those winter eyes, and it took me a moment to move to the last one. He was the younger of the group, maybe 20 years old, around my age, and he was tall, dark honey skin, thinner than those who accompanied him, and with glowing eyes.

I frowned, exhausted and sore, still wondering who they were.

Was I in more trouble?

"How do you feel?" asked me again the man that was holding me close, carefully scrutinizing my eyes.

It was that question that made me understood the situation i was in. That forced my brain to really wake up.

Suddenly I realized I was alone, wounded, with four strangers, and that i had that load on my shoulders ... I felt my eyes widen slightly, and before i knew i drew back as much I could, clearly alert.

"Who are you" I asked, mentally cursing my voice for sounding so weak.

"Calm yourself, my lady, we do not want to harm you" the second man assured me, the one with elegant clothes, raising his hands just a little bit, like i was a scared animal "we are the King's Musketeers, we saw that you were chased and we intervened to rescue you"

"Musketeers?" I repeated confused, peering suspiciously, my head was throbbing painfully as my body

"It is so, mademoiselle, calm down, you're hurt," confirmed me the bigger one, looking ... gentle despite his appearence.

I relaxed a little, because my eyes fell on his shoulder, which bore the symbol of his regiment. Only the boy did not wear it. An apprentice?

Finally I was able to breathe a sigh of relief, visibly relaxing my shoulders.

"Thank you," I nodded, returning my gaze on the quartet, who had not lifted their eyes from me.

"I am Athos, and my companions are Porthos - the mountain - D'Artagnan - the youngest - and Aramis. Am i allowed to take your hands?", he added, pointing to my wrists. I followed his gaze, remembering only then that I was tied, so i nodded, watching him take my hands and accept a long thin dagger from Aramis, to cut the rope. I could not prevent the grimace of pain that surfaced on my lips when the strings, loosening, rubbed, but immediately it was followed by the relief, and again i murmured my thanks. "Stay still, i'll free your neck now," added the musketeer, placing two fingers under my chin to tilt my face. I obeyed, stunned, gasping just a little when the noose fell.

"Is that better?" Asked kindly D'Artagnan

"Very much, thank you. You saved my life "

"What did they want from you," asked quietly Porthos, offering a hand to help me get up after getting back on its feet. I accepted grateful, letting Athos to support me on the other side. I had to at least look awful since both of them found it necessary to help me up toghether ... but i ignored my appearence, it did not matter, following his gaze and turning it to my pursuers, now dead.

"They wanted what I carry with me" I said then, turning back again toward him, frowning when I saw him sag.

But it was not him, it was me. And before I could realize it, Porthos and Athos grabbed me again, preventing me from falling to the ground.

"Mademoiselle" I also hear Aramis calling me, a note of alarm in his deep voice

I blinked, breathing just to recover consciousness. Not yet, I told myself, it was not time to rest yet. So I mumbled a thank you, and ignoring the way they looked at me, perhaps convinced that I was crazy, I went near the corpses, to make sure for myself that they were dead.

"You said what they wanted what you're bringing with you?" Repeated Athos flanking me

"Yes - I confirmed, remembering not to nod because that would have made things worse for my headache, I had no time to lose, I did not know if there were others chasing me - I have to go now, I thank you again for saving me"

"You are in no conditions to ride, mademoiselle" D'Artagnan objected, stepping in front of me

"I'm afraid I have no choice," I replied, squeezing my lips when I saw that he would not move. "May you let me go?"

"Allow us to escort you - asked Aramis coming alongside D'Artagnan, exchanging a look with his comrades in arms – that way we could protect you"

"You are not required to do so," I said, frowning

"We insist" replied Porthos seriously.

I watched them for a moment, and then sighed. " I have to see Captain Treville, anyway, I suppose it will not be a problem if his men accompany me"

"Our Captain?" Repeated Athos, guiding me to the horses

"Exactly," I nodded, letting him help me on the saddle and get up behind me, to hold me tight.

"Come on then" agreed Porthos, spurring his horse.

Paris was not so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, since i updated **All for one and one for all, united we stand divided we fall, **i thought it was only fair to publish the new chapter of Thorn too, so here i am. I would like to really thanks all those who added this story to their favourite or following list, it means a lot to me and i'm glad you liked it. Thank you, also, to everyone who just read my work, if you have any suggestion just let me know!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I was closer to Paris then i realized, and it was a good thing because riding was bad. Very bad. I was increasingly in pain, and my head was spinning so much due to my fall that i could barely keep from cry out and plead for the musketeers to stop. I resisted, glad that i was safe now, at least, but i stayed atop of my horse just because the man, Athos, behind me, tightened his arm around my waist preventing me to crash to the ground again.

We reached the garrison a couple of hours after midday, and Aramis had barely the chance to help me off the horse before a gruff voice called my name, causing me to turn. It was Captain Treville.

"Isabelle! What happened to you!" he thundered marching toward me, his leather boots resounding clearly in the King's Court

"Long story" i replied tiredly, vaguely registering Aramis's hand on my back and Athos's grip on my arm, as if they were afraid to see me collapse at any moment. _Yeah, well, i didn't fell so good myself…_

"I can guess, since you're two days late," sighed the Captain, visibly stiffening when he saw how tired i looked. I guess 'disheveled' and 'pale' were not enough words to describe me at the moment ...

"Are you hurt?" he asked, his face growing stern

"It's nothing" i dismissed, approaching him. "We have more urgent matters to discuss."

He pursed his lips, I saw him, his piercing eyes staring at me clearly unhappy, but he nodded, grabbing gently my arm. "Follow me, we will discuss elsewhere. Come with us" he added sparing a glance for the quartet that rescued me," I want to know everything about what happened".

"You should be proud of your men - I said, following him, tilting my lips seeing a flicker of pride flashing in his eyes - they saved me, and above all, they saved what i carry with me"

"Really?" Treville asked me quietly, guiding me to the chair placed in front of his desk.

I waited for Porthos to shut the door before dropping my cloak against the back of the chair on which I sat and remove what i was hiding in my neckline. "I had to kill two Spanish spies to retrieve them - I said then, handing Treville the documents of the King - I don't know who's got the idea to send with me five Red Guards, but they blew our cover, and then got killed by Sargat's soldiers".

Treville cursed loudly, before rubbing his face.

"Is this the reason why you are late, Isabel?" He asked seriously, returning his gaze on me.

"That, and because of Buckingham"

"The Duke of Buckingham?" He repeated surprised Aramis, attracting both my attention, and the Captain's. I almost forgot they were in the room…

"In person" confirmed Treville, looking pointedly at his men and then back to me. "I hope you understand how insane it was your plan, Isabelle - he finally sighed, staring at me with an hard look on his face – you could have been killed".

I sighed, unhappy. "You know very well that there was no other way. What i was supposed to do? I had the chance to try to penetrate into the camp of that man, and there were too many players in this match to risk that those documents fall into the wrong hands" i pointed out dryly, unfazed by the way he glared at me.

He stood up, loudly, turning his back to me as if trying to control himself, but when he turned towards me he was still furious.

"You promised you wouldn't take unnecessary risks, Isabelle" he finally snapped, hitting the desk with his fist.

"I did what i had to, Jean!" I said standing up too

"Sargat was a renegade, a violent man, damn it!" Thundered Treville, towering on me, his fists to tight that is knuckles paled.

"Yes, I _met_ him – i stressed, ignoring his darkening eyes - but you know what was at stake, Jean!"

"I agreed to give you a chance because you promised to the King that you would follow my orders" he hissed, losing a bit 'of his usual composure

"Your orders were to retrieve those documents, and that's exactly what i did" I blurted out in exasperation

"Oh really?" He growled, moving closer to me so much that I had to tilt my neck to keep staring at him. He was tall, and I was just five feet wearing my heels ... "You were alone, Isabelle, and Sargat was a bloody criminal! You should have asked for reinforcements".

"I didn't have the _time_" i replied angrily. Before taking a deep breath, and backing off a little. "Stop treating me like I'm a wimp, it's not fair, Jean".

He held my gaze, stern, his lips moving as if he wanted to say more. But in the end i saw his back relax fractionally, and i knew i won the battle.

"I should I lock you up in chains somewhere, Isabelle, maybe I could finally instill a flicker 'common sense' in you" he sighed, resignedly.

My lips tilted slightly, the tension finally easing in me too, leaving me exhausted. "Is it okay for you if I pretend to be scared later? Now you should really see the King" i managed, smiling.

"First I'll take you to the infirmary" he retorted dryly, putting the documents in his jacket and then grabbing me gently by the arm when he saw me stagger.

The more I relaxed, the more I felt awful… so much that suddenly i felt myself pale, and then my knees buckled. "Isabelle!" I heard him call me, strong hands catching me the exact moment I collapsed to the ground.

I tried to reassure him but… why i felt suddenly so cold? And burning from inside out? Why couldn't i breath properly?

I felt more hands touching me, my forehead, my neck, and before I could understand what was happening someone lifted me off the ground, one arm behind my back, the other under my knees. Was i fainting?

"Athos take her to the infirmary and keep an eye on her, I'll better find her here when i come back"

"Yes, Captain," nodded the musketeer, the one, i felt, had me in his arms

"Then you will explain what happened Captain?" I heard Porthos ask

"When I return," confirmed Captain Treville, "I myself want to know the circumstances in which you have saved her"

And then a door closed, and I fainted.

* * *

Regain my senses was a laborious affair, which i accomplished gradually, like emerging from the enveloping waters of a lake. First I felt my body rest on something narrow but soft, next I smelt the scent of herbs and fresh laundry, and afterward I heard a female voice, a door close, and hands touching me.

Only then, when I groped for my eyelids to lift, i was able to focus on my whereabouts.

I was warm. Safe. And if I did remember correctly last thing i knew I got to the King's Court, where I met Captain Treville.

_I guess i fainted ..._

"How are you, mademoiselle?"

I must have closed my eyes again, because at the sound of a raspy male voice i instinctively squinted, finding a man standing next to me, maybe in his fifties, gray hair and two black insightful eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, on a dark robe. _The doctor._

"Where am I?" I asked, confused, leaning on my hands to sit up, and realizing two things at once: i no longer wore the corset, just a pretty pastel blue dress, my long blonde curls free on my back, and I was bandaged. _A Lot_. On my chest, on my wrists, my right arm. He medicated me... So I imagined that the woman who had left the room just a minute ago was the doctor's wife…

"You are in the infirmary of the King's Court, milady, the Musketeers brought you here unconscious. I medicated you but you should not move, you have a couple of cracked ribs, and you hit your head pretty hard because I found a slight concussion"

"I'm fine," I dismissed him, moving to get up and almost fainting again in the process…

"Mademoiselle, you ..."

"Really, i'm fine" I repeated stubbornly, placing my feet on the ground and getting up, staggering dangerously.

"Milady, if you insist on ..."

_Yes, right. Because I'm the type that listen to the advice of a doctor ..._

"Thank you very much, Doctor, but now I must go."

And promptly ignoring his voice calling me, "Milady please!", i escaped the room, hurriedly closing the door. I rested there against the wooden surface for a moment, trying swallow a rush of dizziness - whether I wanted it to or not I wasn't able to move properly - and finally I turned, only to have to stop again. The four musketeers (well, three plus an apprentice) were standing in front of me, watching me… uh… baffled.

I too blinked in surprise, unable to find something to say.

"Where are you going?" Asked Athos after a minute, something between a question and a statement.

And I knew immediately what the problem was. I sighed, looking at them. "Jean has left you to guard me, right?" I asked, exasperated

"Correct" confirmed wryly Porthos, crossing his arms pointedly.

I clenched my lips in a huff. "Well, now I just cannot humor you, i'm sorry, so…"

Nothing.

As I tried to pass among them the gentle but firm hand of D'Artagnan moved to my waist, pushing me back.

"Sorry, mademoiselle, Captain's orders" he said kindly, but he looked amused too..

"You can't keep me here" I protested clenching my fists, glaring menacingly at them. _Well, as menacingly as possible, clad in a feminine pale blu dress with loose curls and bare feet…_

... Indeed four eyebrows shot up at the same time, and the lips of Aramis were curled when he pointed out "I'm sorry to contradict you, mademoiselle, but we _can_."

_Darn…_

I just opened my eyes wide, outraged.

"I demand you to…"

_Useless_.

As I tried to protest again Athos took a step forward, intimidatingly i might add with those piercing ice-cold eyes, and then suddendly he bent, lifting me from the ground as I weighed a pound!

"Let's go back, mademoiselle, you're exhausting yourself in vain"

"Put me down," I hissed indignantly, Porthos snickering while opening the door for him, the same door from which I had just exited…

"Once you're settled again" replied the imperturbable musketeer, following his companions without showing any fatigue carrying me. He sat me on the bed, but as I tried to move again his hand rested on my shoulder firmly.

"Allow me to put the record straight, mademoiselle. Captain Treville ordered to hold you here, so you can obey willingly, or we can become more persuasive" He articulated impassively, before sitting down next to me.

I looked at him outraged. "_Excuse me?_"

"I'm saying that if you try again to get up I'll have to tie you to the bed, mademoiselle," he answered, unmoved, pinning me with a look of ice. At that point, the trio was smiling openly, something frankly unappropriated.

Of course i relented, by the look of him i had no doubt he would carry on with his threat…

"You are… a brute" i mumbled unhappy, glaring at him

"Maybe" he granted quietly.

"Anyway, mademoiselle, I doubt you would be able to go far in your conditions. The doctor told us how you were harmed" intervened more diplomatically Aramis, settling on the other side of me.

"Oh please – i huffed wryly - no one ever listens to what the doctors say, or the Musketeers would spend most of their time in bed. Am I wrong? "I asked, looking at him with my eyebrow raised. Of course, that no one denied. _Not at all._

"But if I am not mistaken, mademoiselle, you are not a musketeer" asked D'Artagnan, watching me closely.

I half-smiled at him. "That's because the King does not believe a woman capable to wear the Fleur de lis. But we made a bet, me and His Majesty, and if I can get him to change his mind, then he will allow me to enlist"

"Would you really become a King's Musketeer?" asked a curious Porthos, frowning.

_Typical__._

"Yes" I nodded, before smiling bitterly. "Unfortunately, the Cardinal joined the contest, and for many reasons he hates me, so it won't be easy"

"The Cardinal hinders you?" Asked Aramis, frowning and leaning his elbows on his knees, chestnut curls brushing his brow

"In every possible way" i nodded unhappy. "As a unofficial apprentice initially i had been assigned to a team of Musketeers, but since we gota long while working together, the Cardinal sent a couple of guys to kill me, and when they failed I was accused of endangering the musketeers - I told them just shrugging my shoulders – so i was assigned to his guards. I would have preferred, at that point, five prisoners of the Bastille, for the way they messed up all my last missions "

_Uh._

_I think i had surprised them._

_A Lot._

_Did I say something wrong?_

"Missions? Plural?" Clarified Porthos dumbfounded

I looked at him puzzled. "Of course"

"How long have you been an apprentice?" asked Aramis, exchanging a glance with his friends

"Six months," I replied, nodding when they looked surprised. Yes, it was a lot of time, but I would never give up. Not a chance.

"And yet, today we had to rescue you" objected Athos. But he didn't look at me like he was blaming me… more like he was trying to decipher me..

"Well, the disaster in which I found myself involved was not exactly my fault" I admitted sincerely, well aware that, even if Treville was angry, there was admiration in his eyes when i handed him those documents. Why, modestly i had concluded an assignment that would have discouraged soldiers much more skilled than me.

"What disaster?"

Porthos was considering me seriously now, his lips tight and his eyes almost a shade darker. "The worst I've found myself in so far ... My orders were to retrieve stolen documents for the King, it should have been an easy task but we were deceived. Because not only someone had told the British and the Spanish about the documents, but the robbers weren't even just robbers. They were soldiers, professionals, hired by someone we have yet to find for the job. Between you and me", I added, looking at them seriously, "it was a stroke of luck if I could return to France safely. Those Red Guards were green, _greener than me_, if I may say so myself… at the first sign of danger they tried to fly off, that's why they were killed. Sargat took them as they fled".

"My God," murmured Aramis, obviously taken from my account

I nodded, lowering my gaze. "We had just arrived in Italy, and locate Sargat had been easy, but his men were more than we thought ... so we hid on the top of a hill, to plan our next move ... but after nightfall ... the Red Guards panicked. And they made a stupid move. They lit torches because it was dark, new moon dark, and Sargat's men saw them perfectly in the dark. I tried to save them but i couldn't see anything, and when I found them they were already dead. Then it was my turn to get away from there, i thought that maybe they didn't know that there was another person with them and i could give my mission another shot... but Sargat remained alert, and when three days later I attempted to retrieve the documents I have been captured"

"And how did you escape?" asked Athos, sympathetic now

"Thanks to the Spaniards. They attacked the camp three days ago, and I took advantage of the diversion. But then the British saw me, and I couldn't get rid of them until you intervened. I couldn't stop and deal with them, risking to get killed. Those documents were too precious, i had to necessarily return them to the King".

"You're right. You did well" admitted Porthos, looking at me with… respect?

I gave him an half smile. "Thank you. I really hope that this was my last time with the Red Guards ... is the fifth time in a row that they mess up everything, and I really would prefer not to have to work with them again"

"But why the Cardinal seems to against you so much?" Asked Aramis, his brow furrowed and his eyes serious.

I sighed, looking at my fingers resting on my lap. "Remember when three months ago the regiment of musketeers was killed and robbed of their uniforms?".

My rescuers looked at each other gravely, and then it was D'Artagnan to nod dryly. I stared at him in surprise, but I dropped the matter, minding my own business.

"Well, they carried few letters of the King" I went on

"Sure, we're aware of that" confirmed Porthos bitterly "unfortunately we caught the killers, but never got the letters back"

"But I did" I explained simply

"You?" repeated a surprised Aramis

I nodded. "It was a stroke of luck, in fact, and I didn't know how important for the King those documents were. I had just returned to Paris after my second mission, i was working with Leon at the time, and we went out for a drink. At about two o'clock in the morning I decided to call it a night, but leaving the Marlin, in Rue de Lys ... I saw a couple of men talking of Spanish doubloons. I had heard, of course, of what had happened to your comrades, so I followed them. I found out that they had the letters. So I handed them to Treville, who gave them to the King. But the Cardinal hoped to retrieve them too, and when he found out it was me who had found them ... well, let's just say that he was none too happy ... "

"I can imagine," nodded tersely Athos, his eyes hardening

"And from that moment ... Isabelle?" D'Artagnan stopped, looking at me questioningly.

"Isabelle Claremont, to be precise. And you can also avoid calling me mademoiselle, now that we're talking about it, formalities make me uncomfortable" i added, gaining, for some reason, an amused smile from everyone, including Athos

"... As you want - nodded D'Artagnan - I said ... and since then he had tried to sabotage your missions?"

"Indeed. So far I've succeeded, but it's frustrating, " i nodded unhappy

"We can understand" smiled sympathetically Porthos

"However, now there are more urgent matters to deal with" I added getting serious again

"Finding out who commissioned Sargat" Athos nodded seriously, shifting his gaze on his own hands. "Did you hear anything useful while you were held prisoner?"

"No", I said unhappy, "they kept me isolated, Sargat was no fool"

"Who has killed him?".

I looked at Aramis, even if in my mind I was remembering the chaos of the camp under attack, the flames, the screams, the smoke ... "The Spaniards. They shot him in the head "

"So we don't have much to start with" agreed Porthos

"Indeed" I sighed, looking up when the door opened to let in the Captain.

"The King wants to see you, Isabelle".

I nodded. "I thought so. Is His Majesty angry? "I asked calmly, it wouldn't be the first time…

"You have retrieved those documents on your own, Bella. Heaven knows how" replied Treville, raising an eyebrow

"That's not an answer," I replied looking at him, while tilting my head slightly

He gave me a half smile. "No, he is not angry. Not with you, at least. But I think your collaboration with the Red Guards is over".

I smiled, relieved. "_Thank God_. So I shall go back to work with the musketeers?"

"To be specific, you will work with _these_ Musketeers" he corrected me, earning a grin from the men in question

"I'm almost certain we won't get bored with you, sweetheart" Porthos laughed, giving D'Artagnan a pat on the back

"I could say the same" I blinked, causing general laughter

"Come on, His Majesty awaits".

* * *

The garrison was close to the Palace, so it took us few minutes on horseback to reach the wonderful royal gardens, the sun setting above us, and the air smelling of flowers and woods.

Upon entering, I was seized by one of the ladies in waiting of the Queen, to change my clothes, which made me raise my eyes to heaven, unhappy. "When I'll be a Musketeer I'll finally have a uniform with a cloak, and not some stupid skirts" i muttered to Treville, who allowed himself a rare laughter. Few minutes later, anyway, I regrouped with my new comrades and the Captain of the Musketeers, wearing a pale pink dress, and we were escorted in the Throne Room, where Luigi and Anna were waiting for us, next to them the Cardinal and a couple of guards.

"My dear Isabelle, another assignment completed successfully" welcomed me the King, looking benevolent. _Thank God…_

He usually treated me with confidence, especially since he had heard that It was me who had retrieved the famous letters, which made me hope ...

"Your Majesty" I bowed my head, as my comrades

"How many missions have you already concluded, Isabelle?" Asked the Queen, her eyes kind and smiling.

I frowned for a second, but Treville answered first.

"This was the tenth, Your Majesty" he said proudly, shooting me an amused look, "we have two promising future Musketeers here".

D'Artagnan and I exchanged a smile.

"So it seems, Captain" agreed Louis, grinning

"It's incomprehensible why a girl like you persist on this…. Ultimate purpose" came the voice of the Cardinal, rather unpleasant. I stiffened instantly. But I checked myself, that I was starting, unfortunately, to get used to his digs.

"Why, if i may ask, your Eminence? I just want to serve my King and my Queen with my life" I asked innocently, noting Porthos bowing his head to hide a smile besides Aramis.

Richelieu gave me a dirty look, while Luigi nodded smugly.

"Giving up your title, be _repudiated_, what honor might you bring to the Musketeers?" Urged the Cardinal, malicious

I sighed, but remained unmoved. "I hope that for the Musketeers, your Eminence, my actions will be worth more than a title"

"I believe that all the children of France should be given the opportunity to be judged for their virtues" retorted the Queen, firm but gentle. "As for Isabelle, she proved her loyalty, a skill that both I and the King appreciate above all else"

"Very right, my dear - agreed again Luigi, silencing the Cardinal – Captain Treville told me that you have not yet had the opportunity to report on your mission, my dear. Please, speak now, I myself intend to hear what happened".

I hesitated a moment, and then nodded, mentally preparing myself to all lunges that the Cardinal would have tried to score. I didn't doubt for a second that he would try to discredit me.

"As ordered by you, Your Majesty, we have reached Italy via Switzerland seven days ago, following the trail of Sargat and his men, to retrive what had been stolen. Unfortunately, Sire, he was not just a bandit "

"Explain yourself" the King invited me, frowning

"He was the former commander of the personal guard of the King of Ireland, Your Majesty, who deceased five years ago. He was dishonorably discharged from his duty by the new King himself, after his Chancellor discovered that he had poisoned his Sire" I explained calmly, while the King's eyes widened.

"How did you find out this, Isabelle?" asked the Louis seriously, exchanging glances with Treville.

"When we arrived in the vicinity of their camp - they were going to Sicily, Sire, I guess to hide, waiting for their commissioner to show up and retrive their loot - we discovered that he had more men than we thought. So I suggested to take position on a hilltop to survey their movements and plan our actions, but that night the Red Guards tried to escape, convinced that the mission was suicidal, and they were killed. I tried to save them, but it was pitch black because of the new moon, Sire, and when I reached them they were already dead. So I went alone, hoping to still be able to complete my task. But Sargat was alert, then, and he managed to discover me. It was then that I found out who he was. In fact, convinced that he would kill me, he himself told me about his past, I guess to deride me".

"You have been captured?" Repeated the Queen, looking taken aback

I nodded.

"See, Sire? I told you she couldn't keep up with the assignment" scoffed scornfully the Cardinal, looking angry. I clenched my fists again, stunned, but Treville anticipated me again.

"Really, your Eminence? You accuse her after five of your soldiers have failed where she succeeded? "He asked coldly, taking a step forward.

I didn't move, waiting.

"Treville's right, Cardinal. I am afraid you have a bias against Isabelle" agreed the King, frowning.

"And what if it had been her plan all along, Your Majesty?" Insinuated his Eminence, making my eyes widen in dismay.

"Cardinal" preceded me for the third time, Treville, his voice like stone. But the way Aramis, at my side, quivered, distracted me.

"I think that Isabelle has demonstrated her loyalty in more than one occasion" stressed the Captain

"Richelieu, let's not be paranoid" intervened even the King. "I for one do not believe in these assumptions. Isabelle has served the France well, she does not deserve to be suspected of treason "

"We are never sufficiently zealous, Sire – withdrawn just a little Richelieu, bowing his head slightly - the betrayal of a musketeer would be a disgrace for the Crown"

"My men are loyal to France and to the King, Cardinal" thundered Treville, clenching his fists

"Mademoiselle is not even one of your soldiers" pointed out calmly Richelieu

"Go on, Isabelle" urged the Queen, gently diverting the attention to the matter at hand

I nodded, trying not to flush in anger and humiliation. ... I was stunned that I had been implicitly accused of _treason_. But I swallowed the weight I felt in my stomach, and I obeyed. "Spain and England, Sire, knew of your documents, because they have attacked Sargat to retrieve them too"

"Spies!" Thundered Luigi furious

"Yes, Your Majesty" confirmed seriously Treville, his stormy eyes still on the Cardinal

"So the commissioner of Sargat comes from elsewhere" nodded the Queen

"That's what I think, my Queen - I nodded in my turn, bowing my head slightly - unfortunately the Spaniards set Sargat's camp on fire, erasing what he could have hidden, not much, anyway, I'm afraid, because he was a prudent man. What we do know, though, is that he made contact in Paris to intercept the documents of his Majesty, so we could try to scour the city to see if anyone knows something "

"And we will do so, Isabelle" the King nodded. "Treville, I commend you and your men this assignment. We need to find the culprits soon".

"Your Majesty - nodded the Captain - we'll find them."

"Go then - granted the King, looking at a time - be cautious"

"Sire," we all bowed, before leaving the room.

"You were serious when you spoke of the Cardinal hostility towards you," said Aramis pulling alongside me as we descended the stairs

"I was" i replied wryly, exchanging glances with Treville, whose jaw quivered slightly.

"You should rest," he said quietly, because he knew it was a lost cause

"Sure, and maybe I should embroider a handkerchief sitting in the garden with a parasol" i retorted sardonically, smiling slightly as he raised upward his piercing eyes, Porthos grinning quietly

"Go get changed, we'll meet at the garrison in half an hour" Treville sighed discontent, raising an eyebrow when I bent down in a graceful reverence, totally feminine.

"Messieurs" i smiled ironically, winking at Porthos, who laughed out loud.

We parted outside the Palace, and deep in thought I reached my accommodation, sighing relieved when I realized that my renter wasn't in sight.

I lived in Paris for six months now, but between a mission and the other i had not had time yet to find a decent place to rent, so I was forced to occupy the room I had rented as soon as i arrived in the city, whose owner was a tall, big scum in his late fifties, who smelled like hell and drank cheap wine all the time, so much that his disgusting shirt (I suspected that he possessed only one of those thing) was always soaked with alcohol. And sweat, of course.

I slipped a pair of black leather pants, a matching leather jacket and a white linen shirt, and retrieved my weapons I returned to the garrison, my new comrades already there, sat in the beautiful courtyard to talk.

"... There you are - D'Artagnan smiled at me, inviting me to sit next to him - we wondered why we have never met you here at the garrison"

"A couple of times I saw you" I said shrugging, pouring more wine in Porthos's cup, who smiled amused to me

"Where are you staying?" Asked Aramis, absently toying with his own mug, his dark irises relaxed and sparkling

I pouted a little. "In Rue Clarence"

"Mice?" Grinned Porthos

"Only one - I retorted sardonically - big"

"Don't you feel comfortable there?" Interjected D'Artagnan, crossing his strong arms on the table

"No," I said obviously unhappy "but I haven't had the time to look for something else"

"And why do you feel uncomfortable there?" Asked Porthos, putting his mug on the table

"My landlord" I said frowning

"What about him?" inquired Athos, raising his winter gaze on me

I clenched my lips, obviously repulsed. "He's a _pig_"

"A pig?" frowned Aramis

"I keep my door locked during the night" i replied significantly, looking at the scowling musketeer. Well, he wasn't the only one, now, to look unpleased.

"He tried to get his hands on you?" stressed Porthos, sharpening his eyes

"More than once - I nodded in disgust – he's a widower and I don't think it's a coincidence"

"Why don't you move at the Bonacieux's? Constance is a friend, and I know they are looking for renters" suggested helpfully D'Artagnan, and by the way his eyes lit i had an idea about his friendship with Constance. He looked…_smitten_.

"Why not - I nodded, relieved by the offer – i'd love to stop sleeping with a gun under my pillow"

Treville then called us back to work, and the conversation ended. But later on that day, combing the seediest parts of the town with Aramis, (the Captain had us split into three groups), i couldn't stop savoring D'Artagnan's offer. I already had many unpleasant encounters with that pig who owned the house where i was lodged, and the idea of moving to a place where i could feel safe ... well ... _it was a nice change of plans ..._


End file.
